


4 Times Gabriel Wears Sam's Clothes

by NotALemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Probably ooc, Quick Read, Sharing Clothes, more like stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: Gabriel really likes wearing Sam's clothes.





	4 Times Gabriel Wears Sam's Clothes

1.

Gabriel waltzed into the dorm room without his usual splendor and fell face-first on his bed. 

Sam looked up from his homework. “That bad?” He wiggled his pen between his fingers. 

Gabriel groaned, forcing himself into a sitting position against the wall even though he looked ready to drop any second. “You have no idea, Sammich. My insomnia’s been a bitch.” 

“I think I would.” Sam tapped the end of his pen against his composition notebook. It clicked with each hit. 

“Ugh.” Gabriel threw back his head. He miscalculated, the back of his head hitting the wall. “My luck today,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. 

Sam twirled the pen in his hands and stared at the way Gabriel’s hair bunched up when he touched it. “Sounds awful.” He distracted himself from Gabriel’s hair by looking at Gabriel’s shirt. Gray, with the seam resting on his biceps. “Is that my shirt?” 

Gabriel looked at the shirt in question. “It might be.” His voice said he knew whose shirt it was (not his). 

“That’s my shirt.” 

“Whoops.” Gabriel gave Sam a cocky smile and theatrical shrug. “You want it back?” He dragged his fingers against the bottom hem of his (Sam’s) shirt. 

Sam glared at Gabriel. “Don’t take off your shirt?” 

“So it’s mine now.” 

“No. I like that shirt.” 

Gabriel smirked at Sam. It clashed with the confusion in his eyes. “You sure you don’t want me to take off my- your shirt?”

Sam bit the inside of his mouth, knitting his eyebrows together. “I can get it back after it’s washed.” 

“You’re no fun, Sam.” Gabriel took off Sam’s shirt and threw it at Sam’s face. 

 

2\. 

Midterms are a bitch. Sam felt his headache building all day, reaching a peak when he found Gabriel building something out of matchsticks.   
“What’re you doing?” Sam leaned against the wall to watch Gabriel’s building. 

“Jacking off.” Gabriel stacked another painstaking matchstick. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah.” 

“Building the Empire State Building.” 

“Why?” 

Gabriel opened another pack of matchsticks. “Why’re you exhausted?” 

Sam shrugged. He sat on his bed and alternated between staring out the open window and at his shaggy boots. 

“Kiddo, what’s wrong?” 

Sam looked at Gabriel. “Let’s go to Vint’s.” 

Gabriel nodded with determination, abandoned his project, and grabbed a jacket from a pile of clothes on his bed. 

Sam blinked. “That’s my jacket.” 

“I’m borrowing it.” Gabriel threw it on and worked on finding shoes. 

“You didn’t ask.” 

Gabriel shrugged. “I’m bad to the bone, Samantha.” He pulled on his paint-caked Chuck Taylor on one foot and his floral print Doc Marten on the other. 

“You’re wearing Hello Kitty pajama-” 

“Bad to the bone, Sam!” Gabriel ran out of the room without tying his shoes. 

 

3\. 

Sam wasn’t sure what he was going to see when he walked into his dorm most days. So finding Gabriel wearing one of Sam’s flannels (and what seemed to be only thing he was wearing) wasn’t as odd as it could have been. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Gabriel didn’t bother getting off Sam’s bed or dropping the pillow he cuddled. 

“That’s mine.”

Gabriel grinned. “Sure is.” 

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” 

Gabriel raised his eyebrow. “That’s what you’re the most concerned about? No wonder your sex life’s sad.” 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “I have a feeling it won’t be anymore.” 

“Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner!” Gabriel dragged Sam closer to him by the bottom of his hoodie. “Let’s change that.” 

 

4\. 

It was raining for the first time in weeks. Sam heard it pouring against the roof through the open window. He knew he should get out of bed, but it was Saturday and since it was raining, he knew he wasn’t going to get anything accomplished. Instead of going for his run (or working out at the gym), he got his laptop out. 

“Hey, kid. What’re you doing?” 

Sam looked down at Gabriel, nestled against his side. “An essay.” 

“Sam Winchester, not going on his morning run?” Gabriel whistled. “Someone call a nurse.” 

“It’s raining.” Sam glanced out the window to make his point. 

Gabriel propped himself up on an elbow. “Isn’t there a gym?” 

“Do you ever sleep?” 

“Light sleeper. Sure you’ve heard of it before.” Gabriel leaned heavily against Sam’s side to boop Sam’s nose. 

Sam patted the top of Gabriel’s head. “A couple of times.” 

“Wonder from who.” 

“Some guy.” Sam shrugged, letting his eyes slide to Gabriel and his baggy clothes. “Are those my-”

“Yes.” 

Sam laughed out his nose. “All of it?” 

Gabriel grinned. “You can see, if you wanna.” 

“I might have to take you up on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is very bare-bones here. I've been trying to streamline my prose so it's not as hard to read.   
> Also, I've been thinking about this AU for a long time, so there's a lot more to it. Maybe I'll write it, maybe not. I'm kind of tied up with midterms (shocker), band stuff, and my novel writing. But I really like this AU.


End file.
